A Espera É Natal!
by Verigood
Summary: Às vezes, esperar é tudo que se pode fazer.


_Minha primeira fanfiction P/O... one shot! Divirtam-se!!_

**A ESPERA (É NATAL!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Será que daria pra você desligar essa TV???"_

"Hey, alguém aqui está de mau humor, em?" Constatei imediatamente, não dava mais pra ignorar todas aquelas queixas de Olivia. Aquilo me lembrava o dia do seu aniversário – _quando ela me contou a história de seu padrasto _– agora só me faltava descobrir qual era o motivo de sua irritação no dia de hoje.

"Como consegue ficar assistindo esses filmes?"

Analisei seu rosto por um momento e pensei na resposta.

"É só fingir que são interessantes. Você tem algo contra?" Sorri, mediante a cara que ela me fez, parecia que estava tentando me matar com o próprio olhar. Ficara óbvio que ela passava as noites de Natal assistindo filmes repetidos na TV e é claro que isso a incomodava demais.

"Não importa." Respondeu num tom azedo.

"Claro que importa." Mas ela continuou folheando a pasta, a mesma pasta que folheava há mais de dez minutos. "Você tem algo _contra_ o Natal." Afirmei. "É isso, certo?" A pergunta foi direta, assim como sua reação.

"Não."

"Eu não sei quantas vezes vou precisar lhe dizer que estou aqui por você. Seja lá o que for você pode me contar."

Deixei que minhas palavras fizessem efeito nela. Esperei pacientemente que ela se abrisse comigo, mais uma vez. Adorava seu jeito despretensioso de me contar histórias da sua vida do nada. Ela me arrastava pro seu mundo sem pedir e eu a ouvia, sem reclamar. Eu não conseguia fazer o mesmo, talvez fosse essa a razão em entender porque era difícil pra ela. _Eu esperei_.

Ela mordeu o canto da boca e deixou a pasta de lado. Por um segundo imaginei que fosse sair pela porta do escritório e não voltar, mas ela arrastou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente pra mim. Apoiou suas mãos sobre as pernas, me fitando.

"Faz algum tempo que passo o Natal sozinha." Embora Olivia fosse muito forte, às vezes mais do que eu, vê-la vulnerável, ficando toda emocional... eu não gostava. Permaneci calado.

"Rachel e Ella sempre estiveram longe..." Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, olhando pra baixo, desviando-se do meu olhar. Eu sabia que ficar focando no passado não adiantaria muita coisa.

"Olha, eu não posso fazer nada em relação ao que passou, mas eu posso tentar mudar isso agora."

"Peter..." Ela protestou, mas eu prossegui.

"Você está oficialmente convidada para o Natal dos Bishop, que tal?"

A expressão de seu rosto logo se atenuou, forçando um sorriso.

"Você e Walter?"

"E Astrid."

"Eu..."

E antes que ela encontrasse alguma desculpa para não participar, interrompi-a, colocando uma mão minha sobre a dela.

"Esse não é um convite que você pode recusar."

"Jura?"

Minha mão parecia confortável onde estava, me perdi por alguns segundos, sentindo sua pele.

"Eu não ousaria dizer não."

Ela retraiu sua mão e eu também. Comecei a implorar mentalmente que ela aceitasse.

"OK." Ela passou a língua rapidamente pelos lábios, me olhando fixa. Nós trocamos um sorriso e então ela se levantou, pegando suas coisas e por último o seu casaco. Ela parou na porta, _eu esperei_.

"Até mais tarde, Peter." E no instante seguinte ela não estava mais ali.

Walter decidiu colocar suas habilidades na cozinha em prática. Achei melhor não discutir e muito menos discordá-lo. Fui tomar banho e ao terminar, escolhi uma roupa em meio à bagunça do meu guarda-roupa. Naquele meio tempo Astrid já havia chegado e estava auxiliando Walter. Após me vestir, desci para cumprimentá-la.

"Trouxe sorvete?" Questionei Astrid sem que Walter percebesse, ele queria fazer seu famoso flan de novo.

"Está no congelador."

"Se ele perguntar, diga apenas que esqueceu os ovos, combinado?"

"Combinado."

Nós ficamos assistindo Walter indo de um lado pro outro com colheres e panelas à mão. Eu tinha que acreditar que ele daria conta do recado, que ele estava preparando a ceia mais deliciosa já feita. Além de panquecas, não havia sobrado mais nenhuma lembrança de seus pratos em minha memória.

A campanhia tocou e eu deixei Astrid com meu pai, certo de que ambos se entenderiam. Abri a porta para receber Olivia, no entanto, ela estava acompanhada da sua sobrinha.

"Peter!" Ella disse animada, vindo me abraçar.

"Wow, alguém aqui está crescendo!"

"Feliz Natal!" Ela me desejou, voltando a ficar ao lado de Olivia.

"Feliz Natal." Olhei para Olivia, que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Sinto muito, Rachel teve que resolver alguns assuntos e deixou Ella comigo, tudo bem?"

"Sem problemas. Por favor, entrem."

Ella entrou, tirou a blusa de frio que estava usando e saiu correndo até a cozinha.

"Você não acha perigoso deixá-la com seu pai?"

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos temer pelo Walter, neste caso."

Olivia e eu rimos juntos e aproveitei pra tirar seu casaco e pendurá-lo. Poderia disfarçar que não estava surpreso por vê-la usando vestido, mas ela estava tão linda que desisti. Ela ficava diferente, completamente atraente. Ela não deixou de notar meu súbito deslumbre.

"É pra ocasiões especiais."

"Eu posso ver."

"Você está..." Ela gesticulou com sua mão pra cima e pra baixo em minha direção e limpou a garganta antes de continuar. "Charmoso."

Eu queria rir, mas sabia que ela estava sendo sincera.

"Oh, vamos, você definitivamente precisa de uma bebida!" Ela me seguiu pela sala até o bar onde eu lhe ofereci um drinque e ela aceitou sem hesitar. Levantei meu copo.

"Sem mais Natais passados em frente à TV, assistindo filmes repetidos." Brindamos.

"Minha vez." Disse entusiasmada.

"Vá em frente."

"A você por ter feito o convite, eu realmente agradeço, Peter."

"Me faça um favor? Me agradeça depois da ceia."

"Não me diga..."

"Sim, Walter está cozinhando. Aparentemente ele ficou obcecado por preparar uma receita de peru que encontrou em um de seus cadernos de anotações no laboratório."

"Isso não é bom." Ela admitiu, dando mais uma golada em seu drinque.

"Nem tanto. Eu tenho o disk-pizza no dial do meu celular para o plano B."

Nunca havia testemunhado aquele lado de Olivia. Eu sabia que em alguma oportunidade, de alguma maneira, eu iria conhecer esse outro lado de Olivia Dunham. Eventualmente, aconteceria. Mas se me perguntassem o que mais eu admirava nela, eu responderia que não sabia. De uma forma ou outra, até estranha, tudo nela era incrível.

"_A ceia está pronta!"_ Walter anunciou, nos interrompendo.

"Eu peço desculpas antecipadamente." Sussurrei em seu ouvido à caminho da mesa e ela sorriu discretamente.

Todo mundo fez uma deliciosa e normal refeição naquela noite. Pra mais uma surpresa, os pratos que Walter havia preparado estavam apetitosos. Ninguém quis questioná-lo sobre os ingredientes secretos que ele havia usado. A negação, neste caso, era a melhor opção.

Após a sobremesa, todos ajudaram a lavar a louça. Astrid passou mais um tempo com Walter e quando já eram duas horas da madrugada, ela se despediu e foi embora. Walter estava muito cansado naquele ponto e foi dormir orgulhoso por ter agradado aos convidados com sua ceia natalina. Ella havia caído de sono no sofá e dormia como um anjo...

Olivia e eu sentamos na varanda para fazer o Natal durar um pouco além. Parecia até surreal ter um Natal de verdade. A noite estava muito fria e a neve começara a cair timidamente. Nós dois ficamos olhando pra rua, aquele silêncio imenso e um desejo secreto em quebrá-lo. Nós esperamos pra que um de nós tomasse a iniciativa.

"Eu tenho algo pra você." Eu disse, estendendo um pacote.

"Peter, você não precisava..." Ela falou sem graça, aceitando o presente.

"É só uma lembrança."

Quando ela terminou de rasgar o papel, vendo o que era, ela abriu um largo sorriso.

"_Star Trek_?" Indagou.

"Bem-vinda ao meu mundo." Respondi, pegando o DVD de sua mão. "Eu acho que você vai adorar." Ressaltei.

Ela me olhou, detendo-me. E de novo, eu estava perdido naqueles olhos verdes. Hipnotizado.

"Obrigada."

"De nada."

Era sempre assim que acontecia conosco – mais silêncio, os olhares... _a espera_. Mas o que era que queríamos depois que a espera acabasse? Uma confissão? Uma mentira? O que era exatamente? Pelo que esperávamos? Ela inspirou. "Eu tenho ir." E finalmente se levantou, entrando na casa. Permaneci sentado naquele banco, tentando entender o que eu estava sentindo. Porque aquela mulher mexia tanto com a minha cabeça. Porque o mistério que a cercava era tão fascinante. _Olivia Dunham, o que você fez comigo?_

No instante seguinte eu estava de volta à sala, ela tinha pegado a blusa de Ella e estava vestida com seu casaco.

"Eu levo vocês duas."

"Está tudo bem, Peter. Eu vou chamar um táxi."

"Sério? Isso é insultante."

Ela era teimosa, mas quem falou que eu ligava? Afinal, eu estava apenas lhe oferecendo uma carona.

Peguei Ella no colo e seguimos para o carro. Olivia me ajudou a abrir a porta pra que eu pudesse colocar Ella dentro sem que ela acordasse. Durante o trajeto da minha casa até a dela tudo que se ouviu foi o barulho do pneu contra o asfalto coberto de neve. Eu não forcei nenhum assunto. Não exigi nenhuma explicação. _Eu esperei_.

Eu levei Ella até o seu quarto e a deitei cuidadosamente sobre a cama, cobrindo-a. Quando cheguei à sala de Olivia, ela estava lá me aguardando.

"Pronto. Não foi complicado, foi?" Questionei.

"Nunca é pra você." Respondeu rapidamente.

"Depende, querida. Eu sei que é _pra você_."

"Boa noite, Peter."

Eu havia aprendido como não ser um homem egoísta com Olivia. Eu me importava com ela e queria fazê-la ter certeza disso. A dor que ela sentia, independente do tamanho ou da intensidade, eu poderia ajudá-la. Eu tinha meus próprios demônios, minha dor... ambos éramos mercadorias danificadas.

"Boa noite, Agente Dunham." Eu me virei e ao alcançar a maçaneta da porta, senti sua mão puxando meu braço. Nós nos encaramos por longos segundos. _Eu esperei_. Seus olhos eram como um livro cheio de páginas brancas e antes que eu tivesse como entender, ela travou seus lábios contra os meus. _Olivia Dunham estava me beijando_. Eu deixei que ela me conduzisse no primeiro momento e só então levei minhas mãos em seu rosto e a beijei de volta. Se ela se arrependesse depois, eu estaria disposto a viver com aquele fato. Ou tentar. Mas eu suspeitava que ela quisesse, desejasse e precisasse daquele beijo. Tanto quanto eu. Ela se afastou pra tomar fôlego, seu rosto corado e seu cabelo solto formavam uma bela imagem. Agora era sua vez. _Ela esperou_. Eu não podia disfarçar, foi inesperado. O que eu devia falar? O que ela gostaria de ouvir? _Apenas a beije! Apenas a beije!_

E foi o que eu fiz. Procurei seus lábios e a beijei intensamente. Ela não me impediu. Meus dedos se prenderam em seus cabelos, trazendo seu corpo pra mais perto do meu. Nossas línguas invadiram a boca um do outro e suas mãos percorreram meu pescoço e minhas costas. _Dane-se!_ Empurrei-a contra a porta e ela gemeu... e me apertou fortemente – _pra quem estava acostumada a não perder o controle, essa já era sua segunda vez._

"Peter... Peter?" Senti suas mãos em meu peito e parei de beijá-la no mesmo instante.

"Sim?"

"Nós estamos indo muito rápido..." Ela admitiu baixinho.

"Desculpe." Soltei seus braços e nós ficamos nos olhando.

"Espero que não se incomode."

Beijei o topo de sua testa.

"Está tarde. Nos vemos pela manhã." Eu disse, abrindo a porta.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça; eu mal podia pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Talvez tivéssemos feito um pequeno progresso naquela noite... mas Olivia e eu tínhamos muitos assuntos inacabados pra serem resolvidos em nossas vidas. Não havia necessidade em sermos apressados. _Nós poderíamos esperar._

"Feliz Natal, Peter."

"Feliz Natal, Olivia."

.

.

.

.

.

**FIM**


End file.
